<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Венок чёрных ромашек by Svechka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313464">Венок чёрных ромашек</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svechka/pseuds/Svechka'>Svechka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svechka/pseuds/Svechka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>15-летняя Ариэль Истомина из России попадает в Хогвартс, сможет ли она излечить ЕГО от душевных ран?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Решай через Y, на самом деле это легко, — сказала Ариэль, своей подруге. Вдруг кто-то придержал её за локоть. Она обернулась, и увидела мужчину в чёрном.<br/>— Вы заблудились? — девочка задумалась: «Вдруг те истории, которые рассказывали учителя, это правда? Вдруг он попытается меня увести?» Но опасности почему-то не чувствовалось. Даже несмотря на то, что он выглядел угрюмым и строгим. «На учителя чем-то похож» — мелькнула мысль.<br/>— Мне нужно рассказать вам кое-что, — в его голосе сквозил холод.<br/>— Но разговаривать мы будем здесь, — Ариэль собрала всю свою храбрость. В конце концов, они сейчас возле выхода из школы. Люди заметят, что её ведут куда-то против воли, и она будет кричать.<br/>— Итак. Вы — будущая ученица школы чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс». Находится она в Англии. Под конец лета вас заберут и увезут в Хогвартс. В вас есть магический дар, поэтому вы будете там обучаться, — он говорил так, будто весь мир ему надоел.<br/>— Как докажете? — девочка решила, что нужно побольше узнать об этом месте куда забирают детей. «Потом сдам их полиции. Лицо его я запомнила». Мужчина секунд пять раздумывал, и наконец сказал:<br/>— Сейчас, я вам его покажу.<br/>Вдруг, у Ариэль перед глазами появилось множество картинок: большого замка, внутри него бегали дети, одетые в одинаковую форму, только некоторые вещи отличались расцветкой. Прошло секунд десять и всё закончилось.<br/>— Теперь вы поверили? — он издевательски ухмыльнулся.<br/>— К-кажется... — девочка была в шоке. «Да-а-а, это лучше, чем кино». — А вы директор... этого... «Хогвартса?»<br/>— Нет. Я — профессор Снейп. Вы будете обучаться у меня зельеварению, — Ариэль выпала в осадок. Она всегда мечтала готовить какие-нибудь зелья. В детстве, когда она гостила у бабушки, Ариэль набирала ведро воды, кидала в неё лепестки цветов и какие-то травки. Долго мешала палочкой, приговаривая: «Варись, варись». А после злобно хохотала, представляя себя ужасной ведьмой. Да, такие игры она придумывала.<br/>— Я вас проинформировал. Готовьтесь, что 30 августа в 12 часов дня за вами придут.<br/>— А как же родители? — действительно важный вопрос.<br/>— Ваши родители — маглы. Они будут считать, что вы учитесь в каком-либо пансионе, — «профессор Снейп» раздражался по мере того, как рассказывал ей. По нему было видно, что ему надоело с ней разговаривать. <br/>«И чего он такой злой? Он же вроде как учитель». Ариэль уже не сомневалась в том, что школа – реальность. Иначе этот мужчина не смог бы показать ей эти картинки в голове.<br/>— До свидания, мисс Истомина. 30 августа вы должны быть дома. Вас не собираются искать по всей территории, — и, не дождавшись её ответа, ушёл, растворившись в толпе.<br/>«Хм... ну что ж, может быть это и не плохо». Девочка ещё долго вспоминала картинки, которые проносились перед её глазами.<br/>«И ещё этот профессор Снейп... Вот чего он на меня взъелся?! Ведь это не я пришла к нему, а он ко мне! Вот злюка!»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Часть 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*30 августа. 12:00 дня*</p>
</div>Ариэль с самого утра была в нетерпении. Ей было интересно, кто же её заберёт? Как она попадёт в Англию? В её голове крутилось множество вопросов. Вдруг, в дверь постучали. Она побежала открывать её. На пороге стоял... профессор Снейп.<br/>— Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп, — Ариэль старалась не показывать, что она расстроена из-за того, что забирал её именно он.<br/>— Вы не забыли моё имя? Не ожидал, — «Злюка» иронически усмехнулся. — Вы готовы?<br/>— Да. Как мы попадём в Англию?<br/>— Закройте дверь и встаньте рядом со мной, — похоже вопрос он пропустил мимо ушей. Когда Ариэль выполнила то, что от неё требовали, профессор вдруг схватил её за руку и их куда-то затянуло.<br/>— Кхм-кхм... Кхм... Боже, что же так плохо-то... <br/> Девочка, пошатываясь, стояла посреди какого-то заведения. Рестораном или кафе данное помещение было сложно назвать. Скорее таверна.<br/>— Следуйте за мной, — не давая Ариэль опомнится, он пошёл к какой-то двери. Сначала девочка даже не подумала о том, каким образом они попали сюда, затем она не могла думать ни о чём кроме того, что нужно успевать за Злюкой. Когда же она пришла в себя, Ариэль огляделась. Вокруг ходили люди в странных плащах и шапочках. Первым делом они зашли в какой-то магазин, там было много перьев вроде тех, которыми писали в прошлом. Вдруг в руках у девочки появилась сумка. Весила она совсем немного, но когда Ариэль её открыла, то увидела, что вещей там полно.<br/>— А... а как... это?.. — злюка презрительно хмыкнул, и они отправились дальше. Ну, как «отправились», скорее девочка бежала за профессором Снейпом. За тем они посетили ещё несколько магазинов. <br/>— Сейчас, мисс Истомина, мы купим вам палочку. Не вздумайте сильно ею махать, — сказал профессор Снейп, и зашёл в какой-то магазин. Ариэль вошла следом.<br/>— Здравствуйте, здравствуйте. Вы, юная мисс, за палочкой, верно? — встретил их кудрявый добродушный старик. Зыркнув на Злюку она собиралась ответить, но ей не дали и слово сказать.<br/>— Да. Мы торопимся, мистер Олливандер. <br/>— Хорошо, сейчас, — он скрылся из виду.<br/> «Какой тут бардак! Всё в пыли! Ужас!» — размышляла Ариэль. — «Нужно здесь срочно прибраться». Профессор Снейп заметил, что по комнате расползается чистота. Буквально. Все стенки очищаются, выпавшие футляры занимают свои места, а тёмный пол стал светлым паркетом. Даже пыль исчезла и через окна стало хоть что-то видно. Краем глаза он заметил удовлетворенную рожицу девчонки. «Она владеет беспалочковой магией? Нет, это исключено, даже Дамблдор может только зажечь десяток свечей. Наверное, старик случайно запустил заклинание по всему помещению» — подумал Снейп. <br/>— Вот, юная мисс, попробуйте эту палочку. Вам удобно её держать? — Олливандер наконец вернулся. Он подал девочке тёмную палочку из неприятно холодной древесины. Ариэль брезгливо отложила её и передёрнула плечами.<br/>— Нет, мне не удобно с ней. Она какая-то холодная, — ей подали вторую, третью, четвёртую палочку, но каждая жгла холодом руку. Снейп начинал терять терпение.<br/>— Постойте... — хозяина лавки вдруг осенило, — кажется я знаю, какая палочка подойдёт вам, мисс. <br/> Он подошёл к самой левой полке и достал черный футляр. (Все другие были коричневые). Когда Олливандер достал её, девочка задохнулась от восхищения. Палочка была похожа на тонкую отполированную каменную сосульку. От основания палочки тянулись едва заметные трещины и через них просвечивался красный свет, чем-то она напоминала вулкан. Ариэль с трепетом взяла палочку и потрясённо выдохнула, когда почувствовала приятное тёплое покалывание в руке. Она неосознанно взмахнула ей, вокруг них закружились золотые блёстки. Когда же сияние пропало, выяснилось, что кудряшки старика причёсаны назад, а на голове у Снейпа... Девочка не сдержала смешка. — Профессор удивлённо посмотрел на неё.<br/>— В чём дело? Почему вы смеётесь? — когда он перевёл взгляд на хозяина лавки, тот улыбался во весь рот.<br/>— Эта палочка сделана в жерле вулкана, внутри у неё — капля лавы. Одиннадцать дюймов. Юная мисс, забирайте палочку бесплатно. Благодаря вам мой скучный день стал гораздо веселей.<br/>— Спасибо. Кстати, профессор...<br/>— Что?<br/>— Вам идёт, — Ариэль не улыбалась, но её глаза смеялись. Снейп нахмурился и наколдовал зеркало. Оказалось, ему на голову надели венок с чёрными цветами, по форме напоминающие большие ромашки. Он раздражённо снял «украшение» и положил его в карман мантии.<br/>— Идёмте, — бросил профессор Снейп и вышел за дверь. Девочка на прощание улыбнулась Олливандеру и поспешила за Снейпом.<br/>— Профессор, — Ариэль пребывала в прекрасном настроении. Видимо, поэтому ей отказало чувство самосохранения. — У магов есть какие-то проверки? Или прививки? Ну, что-то такое. Я же жила среди обычных людей, поэтому могу чего-то не знать. А стать мишенью мне не очень хочется. — Снейп не мог не признать, что она права. Как бы ему этого не хотелось.<br/>— Есть. Можно сделать проверку по крови, и тогда выявляется скрытая информация. Проводится она обычно в пятнадцать лет.<br/>— Давайте сделаем? Мне как раз пятнадцать. Надеюсь, что я хотя бы человек, а то мало ли что в вашем магическом мире... — девочка до сих пор вертела головой во все стороны, чтобы впитать в себя как можно больше информации о новом мире. Снейп подумал: «За что мне это наказание?! Чёртов Дамблдор со своими поручениями!» Но ему пришлось признать, что «мисс Истоминой» нужно пройти проверку.<br/>— Хорошо. Идём в Гринготтс.<br/>— Это что?<br/>— Банк.<br/>— Я думала мы в больницу пойдём, ну или в какое-то другое место.<br/>— В банке проводятся все мероприятия, связанные с наследством. В ходе проверки может выясниться информация, что данный человек является наследником рода. Так же, после проверки, при наличии рода, этому человеку выдаётся ключ от семейного сейфа. В банке есть специальный ритуальный зал, — девочка испуганно посмотрела на него. — Но мы туда не пойдём, вы просто капнете кровью на специальный пергамент. — Снейп и сам не знал, зачем начал рассказывать всё это девчонке. Также он не знал, почему успокоил её вместо того, чтобы напугать и избавиться от неё пораньше. Когда они зашли в банк девочка, если и удивилась гоблинам, то виду не подала. Вместе он подошли к одному из них, и Снейп сказал:<br/>— Этой мисс нужно пройти проверку крови.<br/>— Меня зовут Грикпух. Следуйте за мной, — гоблин встал и привёл их к одной из многочисленных дверей. Войдя, он сел за стол.<br/>— Мисс, сядьте на стул перед столом, и протяните руку, — девочка повиновалась. Капля крови упала на пергамент. Грикпух протянул его Ариэль.<br/>— Сколько? — девочка тихо воскликнула. — В крови обнаружено 5% крови?! — Снейп мигом оказался рядом с ней, взглянув ей через плечо, он удивлённо посмотрел на неё. А Ариэль продолжала читать.<br/>— «В крови обнаружено:<br/>Зелье «Послушания»,<br/>Зелье «Подавления воли»,<br/>Зелье «Растерянности»,<br/>Зелье «Увеличения эмоциональности»,<br/>Зелье «Уменьшения любознательности». Что?! Где моя кровь? — девушка тихо бормотала себе под нос. — Родители... Аделия Лэнгфорд и Герберт Лэнгфорд? — Ариэль в шоке перечитала строчку несколько раз. Снейп думал, что она сейчас расплачется и начнёт истерить, но девочка тяжело выдохнула и продолжила читать.<br/>— «Является наследницей рода Лэнгфорд». Ну что же, это не так странно, судя по тому, какая у моих родителей фамилия. Профессор, можно вывести всю эту гадость из меня? — девушка вопросительно взглянула на него. А Снейп был в шоке, девочке пятнадцать лет, а она уже так контролирует эмоции... Даже он сам в её возрасте не смог бы похвастаться такой хладнокровностью. Услышав тихий кашель, он очнулся.<br/>— Да, это возможно, я могу дать вам зелье, которое их всех нейтрализует.<br/>— Дайте, пожалуйста. Это «Увеличение эмоциональности» сейчас совсем некстати, — она тихо попросила.<br/>— Да, конечно, — он протянул ей пузырёк. (Сева невербально сказал заклинание). Девочка залпом выпила зелье. Прошло пять минут. Зелье подействовало, и девушка преобразилась на глазах. Спина выпрямилась, плечи расправились, глаза засверкали решимостью, движения стали изящнее.<br/>— Мистер Грикпух, — Снейп не узнал голоса этой девочки. Сейчас на стуле сидела не пятнадцатилетняя девчонка, а уверенная в себе девушка. — Как я поняла из данного документа, я являюсь наследницей рода Лэнгфорд. Я могу осмотреть семейный сейф? — Грикпух видимо тоже удивился такому преображению, но не растерялся.<br/>— Да, конечно мисс Лэнгфорд, следуйте за мной, — он встал из-за стола и вежливо открыл дверь перед Ариэль. Она изящно встала, и летящей походкой прошла к двери. Когда девушка(!) проходила мимо Снейпа, она грустно улыбнулась и прошептала «спасибо». Через пару секунд зельевар очнулся от наваждения и вышел из кабинета.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда сейф открылся, они все увидели огромную пещеру с горами золота, украшениями, статуями и красивым оружием. Девушка вошла и огляделась.<br/>— Мой род очень древний и знатный как я полагаю? Вряд ли у всех такие «сейфы», — Ариэль сказала это спокойно, но с долей сарказма.<br/>— Верно, мисс Лэнгфорд, так же у вас есть несколько поместий: главное родовое и несколько поменьше. Хотите взглянуть? — произнёс Грикпух. Ариэль вышла из сейфа, и он закрылся за её спиной.<br/>— Пока нет, мистер Грикпух, я бы попросила вас сказать мне координаты этих поместий, а также представить мне человека, который занимается делами моей семьи. Да, кстати, сколько у меня родственников?<br/>— Представлюсь заново. Грикпух, поверенный рода Лэнгфорд, — он слегка поклонился. — Близких родственников — нет, мисс Лэнгфорд. Только побочные линии, но они практически не имеют отношения к вашему роду, — сказал Грикпух.<br/>— Нет... — в её взгляде проскользнула печаль, но тут же сменилась полной уверенностью в своих силах, — ну что ж, ничего не поделаешь. Профессор, как скоро мы должны быть в Хогвартсе? — она спросила так спокойно, будто не ей сейчас сказали, что она не имеет родных. Снейп в который раз удивился её самоконтролю.<br/>— Через час отходит Хогвартс-Экспресс, — против воли в его голосе послышалось восхищение, но он тут же подобрался. «Не хватало ещё, чтобы девчонка обошла меня в хладнокровии!»<br/>— Это поезд, верно? Возможно ли попасть в школу более быстрым путём?<br/>— Да, трансгрессировать.<br/>— Таким же образом, как мы попали в Англию?<br/>— Верно.<br/>— Профессор, я прошу вас, вы можете трансгрессировать со мной чуть позже. Сначала я посмотрю одно из мелких поместий, чтобы составить план работы. Наверняка ученики не живут в школе круглогодично. Поэтому, нужно начать работать уже сейчас, чтобы мне было где жить летом, — девушка устало протёрла виски. Её мозг не привык так сильно концентрироваться на какой-либо задаче. Придётся привыкать.<br/>— Думаю, вы правы. Я пойду с вами в поместье. Вы не против?<br/>— Нет, профессор Снейп, я полностью поддерживаю вас. Мне нужен взгляд взрослого, ответственного человека. Из того, что я о вас знаю, вы подходите на эту роль. Буду благодарна вам. Мистер Грикпух, вы составили координаты поместий?<br/>— Да, они написаны по убыванию. Чем ниже, тем меньше площадь.<br/>— Благодарю. Профессор, вы готовы отправиться в одно из родовых гнёзд Лэнгфордов? — она иронично улыбнулась.<br/>— Я готов.<br/>— До свидания, мистер Грикпух. На рождественских каникулах я попытаюсь вырваться из школы и заняться делами рода.<br/>— До свидания, мисс Лэнгфорд.<br/>Когда Снейп и Ариэль вышли из банка девушка выдохнула.<br/>— Нда. Не ожидала я такого. Ладно, мрачные мысли стоит оставить на будущее. Профессор, как мы доберёмся до одного из поместий?<br/>— Трансгрессируем, — он подошёл к ней ближе и подставил свой локоть.<br/>— Благодарю, профессор. Я хочу отправиться сюда, — она показала на «Quiet place» (Тихое место).<br/>— Хорошо.<br/>Их снова закружило в водовороте.<br/>— Постойте, профессор... — девушка крепко держалась за локоть мужчины, — сегодня меня затянуло в круговорот. Буквально, — она грустно улыбнулась и неуверенным шагом направилась в сторону поместья, всё ещё опираясь на зельевара. Подойдя к зданию ближе, девушка оценила масштаб работы.<br/>— И как я должна с этим управиться? Заметьте, я выбрала самый маленький дом. Можно нанять людей, но за ними ведь нужно следить, а у меня нет ни опыта, ни возможности.<br/>— Вы можете воспользоваться домашним эльфом. Сомневаюсь, что такие богатые люди, как ваши родители, не могли купить себе эльфа, — девушка встала на середине пути, тем самым вынудив зельевара остановиться.<br/>— Домашний эльф? Кто это? — Ариэль сильно удивилась. Мужчина отметил, что, когда они наедине, она не скрывает эмоции.<br/>— Слуги. Они обязаны во всём слушаться своих хозяев. Также они поддерживают в доме чистоту и готовят еду.<br/>— Профессор, вы меня спасли! — она радостно улыбнулась. — Как мне их призвать?<br/>— Войдите в дом. Судя по всему, хозяев здесь давно не было. Скорее всего, они выйдут встречать вас.<br/>— Попробуем, — когда они вместе шагнули на территорию поместья, их встретил домовик.<br/>— Наследница, — он восхищённо смотрел на Ариэль, — что Тилли может сделать для хозяйки?<br/>— Ответь мне на вопрос. Есть ли кроме тебя в доме ещё эльфы?<br/>— Да. Ещё двое. Но являлся главным эльфом Тилли. Если хозяйка посчитает Тилли не достойным она может отдать эту должность другому, — он встал на одно колено. <br/>— Позови других эльфов. Пусть познакомятся с новой хозяйкой.<br/>— Хорошо, хозяйка, — эльф исчез.<br/>— Профессор, почему он в таких лохмотьях? Какая одежда должна быть на нём?<br/>— Они так и должны выглядеть. Вы можете подарить эльфам наволочки или кусок ткани. Но одежду им дарить нельзя.<br/>— Почему?<br/>— Если вы подарите им одежду, то это означает что вы «увольняете» эльфа.<br/>— Благодарю за объяснение, профессор, — девушка обворожительно улыбнулась.<br/>— Хозяйка хотела познакомиться с эльфами. Тилли привёл остальных эльфов.<br/>— Я — ваша новая хозяйка. Мне не очень нравится жить в грязном и поломанном доме, поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы убрали всё поместье к рождественским каникулам. Нужно вернуть всё как было. Не выполните задание — подарю одежду, — с эльфами она разговаривала жёстко, но без фанатизма. Нечто вроде того, как директор разговаривает с подчинёнными.<br/>— Да, хозяйка! — все трое подпрыгнули от счастья и унеслись выполнять поручение.<br/>— Чудеса. Я сказала, что-то такое, — девушка сделала неопределенный жест рукой, — что они так отреагировали?<br/>— Нет, просто им давно никто не приказывал. Они это любят, именно поэтому свобода от хозяина для них наказание. Эльф может позаботиться о себе сам, но приказывать ему никто не будет. Для них это смысл жизни, — он хмыкнул.<br/>— Занятно. Спасибо, профессор, что помогли, думаю, что сейчас посещать остальные поместья нет смысла. Поэтому предлагаю трансгрессировать, — на этом слове она скривилась. «В банке была такая серьёзная, а сейчас, как ребёнок». Снейп понял, что неосознанно улыбается, но тут же одёрнул себя. В тот же момент он заметил, что девушка до сих пор держит его за локоть, хотя в этом нет необходимости.<br/>— Приготовьтесь.<br/>Их снова закружило.<br/>— Ох... — Ариэль пошатнулась, но её придержал Снейп. — Благодарю, профессор, — она слабо улыбнулась, но по её лицу было видно, как она устала.<br/>— Да, замок в точности такой же, как вы показали мне, — всё ещё опираясь на него, Ариэль начала идти.<br/>— Давайте я отведу вас в больничное крыло? — Снейп не ожидал от себя такого. Какая ему разница, что с ней будет? Он её снабдил всем необходимым, и даже перенёс самостоятельно... Но к лекарю её надо отвести.<br/>— Профессор, — она искренне рассмеялась, — кажется у меня входит в привычку просить у вас помощи, а вы привыкаете её предлагать, — Снейп почему-то смутился. — Как мне вас отблагодарить?<br/>— Не попадайте в такие ситуации, чтобы нужно было просить у меня помощи, — ответил он, не глядя на девушку.<br/>— Не могу обещать, профессор. Но я вас всё-таки отблагодарю, можете пока придумать как.<br/>— А если я попрошу то, что вы не в силах мне дать? — он резко повернул голову.<br/>— Я стану сильнее, и отблагодарю вас, — она весело улыбнулась. Мужчина фыркнул и путь они продолжили в молчании.<br/>— Ох, Северус! Ученики ведь ещё не приехали, как девушка здесь оказалась? — женщина подала Ариэль зелье. <br/>— Что это? Мне можно это пить? — она спросила, глядя на Снейпа.<br/>— Да, зелье только лечебное, я сам варю снадобья для лечебного крыла.<br/>— Тогда хорошо, — девушка залпом выпила мутную воду. — Ну и гадость, но здоровье превыше всего, — она скривила лицо совсем по-детски. Снейп улыбнулся уголками губ.<br/>— Молодец, выпей это и это. Через пятнадцать минут, будешь абсолютно здорова, — девушка улыбнулась и поблагодарила лекаря. Развернувшись к Снейпу, она в шутку подняла флакончик зелья вверх, будто это бокал.<br/>— За ваше здоровье, — выпив зелья она легла на кушетку.<br/>Снейп хмыкнул и вышел из больничного крыла. А мадам Помфри гадала, кто же эта таинственная девушка, которая пришла под руку с Северусом Снейпом, и каким образом она оказалась здесь раньше других учеников.<div class="center">
  <p>*Вечер*</p>
</div>— Ариэль Истомина! — произнесла МакГонагалл. Девушка вышла из толпы и села на табуретку.<br/>«О, здравствуй, долго же он тебя ждал, дорогая!» — сказала шляпа в мыслях у Ариэль.<br/>«Вы знали, что я приду? Но откуда?» — опять какие-то загадки.<br/>«Жаль мальчика, хоть ты помоги ему, он же убивает себя...»<br/>«Да о ком вы?!» — нервы под конец этого дня уже начинали сдавать.<br/>«О том, у кого в душе боль, а снаружи злость, он не подпускает никого к себе, ты должна ему помочь».<br/>«Я помогу, но...»<br/>«Вот и молодец!» — передала шляпа, и уже вслух сказала:<br/>— Слизерин!<br/>Ариэль направилась к своему столу, совершенно ошарашенная. Но благо никто этого не заметил. Она ни с кем не заговаривала, да и с ней знакомиться не спешили. Все считали, что она грязнокровка. А Ариэль даже не знала о таком слове. <br/>После вступительной речи директора Дамблдора, (это единственное что Ариэль запомнила из неё) она повернулась к трибуне, когда он выкрикнул: «Да начнётся пир!» В этот момент ей показалось, что он подмигнул ей, смотря прямо в глаза. «Да нет, у меня галлюцинации, наверное». Пир прошёл спокойно (ну, насколько это возможно). Девушку несколько раз обозвали грязнокровкой, но она лишь высокомерно взглянула на других учеников и грациозно прошла к своей комнате.<div class="center">
  <p>*Утро*<br/>Pov Северус</p>
</div>— Я — ваш преподаватель по Зельеварению. Сегодня мы будем проходить «Как сочетаются игредиенты» — Снейп как коршун влетел в класс. Пока он рассказывал, его взгляд всё время возвращался к девушке сидевшей на первой парте. Она была абсолютно спокойна, и совершенно невозмутима. Слишком спокойна и невозмутима. Он хотел было оставить её и спросить в чём дело, но тут же одёрнул себя. «Кто я ей такой, чтобы интересоваться её самочувствием?! Она мне — никто. Абсолютно». Он убедил себя в этом, но в то же время практически не отрывал от неё взгляда.<div class="center">
  <p>Конец pov Северус</p>
</div>— Ух... это был тяжёлый день!<br/>Когда Ариэль сделала уроки она откинулась на спинку стула. «Нужно пойти к профессору Снейпу. Зелья, как я и ожидала, очень интересная тема. Надеюсь, он согласится преподавать мне дополнительно. Всё-таки это очень интересно!» Ариэль решила не медлить, и отправилась к кабинету профессора зельеварения.<br/>Она несколько раз постучала и, услышав «Войдите», открыла дверь.<br/>— Профессор Снейп, можно войти?<br/>— Да, — девушка закрыла за собой дверь.<br/>— У меня будет к вам просьба.<br/>— Опять? Мисс Лэнгфорд, вы такими темпами не сможете расплатиться со мной, — мужчина криво усмехнулся. Вдруг Снейп услышал смех, обернувшись, он увидел, что девушка смотрит на него улыбаясь.<br/>— Вы правы, профессор Снейп! Но дело действительно важное. Я прошу вас проводить со мной дополнительные занятия по зельеварению.<br/>— И с чего же такая светлая мысль появилась в вашей голове? — он снова начал заниматься ингредиентами и не смотрел на Ариэль.<br/>— Дело в том, что мне интересно зельеварение. Я хочу научиться как можно большему. Вы единственный профессионал на весь замок. Поэтому я прошу, чтобы вы занимались со мной дополнительно.<br/>— Вы не отстанете, верно? — он обречённо вздохнул.<br/>— Вы как всегда проницательны, профессор Снейп, — девушка довольно улыбалась.<br/>— А вот льстить мне не нужно. Это не добавляет вам положительных качеств.<br/>— Ну что вы, профессор!! Как можно! — Ариэль отказал инстинкт самосохранения.<br/>— Пререкаетесь с преподавателем? — мужчина зашипел на неё. Он не был злым, просто это была защитная реакция, если над ним смеются.<br/>— Простите, профессор Снейп, если я вас чем-то обидела. Просто я рада, что вы будете заниматься со мной. До свидания, — девушка обворожительно улыбнулась и вышла.<br/>«И за какие грехи я с ней повстречался?!»
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Часть 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Каждый понедельник, вторник и пятницу, ровно в семь часов вечера, неизменно слышался стук в дверь. Снейп так привык к этому, что, когда этого не произошло, он не на шутку разволновался. «Почему она не пришла? Наверное, стоит пойти проверить». Когда он вышел из своего кабинета, до него донеслись голоса. Трое девушек со Слизерина наставили палочки на... Ариэль?<br/>
— Ты грязнокровка! Да как ты смеешь не обращать на нас внимания! Ты мерзкая, поганая грязнокровка! — одна из девушек кричала на неё. Ариэль со скучающим видом посмотрела на них.<br/>
— Если вы попытаетесь помешать мне приходить на уроки профессора Снейпа, я за себя не отвечаю.<br/>
— Ты!..<br/>
— Я. И что с того? Чем конкретно я тебе помешала, кроме того, что я грязнокровка?<br/>
— Ты, грязная...<br/>
— Мне это надоело, — вокруг всё похолодело, глаза девушки налились золотом, а голос звучал, будто он направлен из преисподней. Её спокойствие было настолько холодным, что можно было замёрзнуть. — Я — наследница древнего рода. Вы все вместе взятые и мизинца моего не стоите. Запомните своё место раз и на всегда, — в этот момент она была похожа на королеву: утончённая и величественная. Снейп затаил дыхание и просто стоял, любуясь ей. Когда вокруг стало теплеть он очнулся, и вышел из своего укрытия.<br/>
— Что здесь происходит? — он надвигался на Слизеринцев как коршун. Но Ариэль как будто не обращала внимания на его хмурый вид.<br/>
— Общаемся, профессор Снейп. Да, девочки?<br/>
— Да... ага... — слизеринцы смотрели в пол.<br/>
— Почему вы опоздали на занятие? Я что, за вами гоняться должен?! — он схватил Ариэль под локоток и потащил в свой кабинет. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, мужчина на неё зарычал:<br/>
— Почему. Вы. Опоздали. На. Моё. Занятие?! — девушка потупила взгляд в пол и не поднимала глаз. Через несколько долгих секунд он отпустил её и тихо сказал: — Идите. И больше не опаздывайте.<br/>
— Хорошо. Прошу прощения, профессор, — Ариэль тихо прошмыгнула за дверь. «Что это было?» Зельевар долго размышлял над этим, но всё-таки не смог найти ответа.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Их совместные уроки продолжились. Больше никто не приставал к Ариэль. Приближались рождественские каникулы, девушка решила спросить профессора Снейпа, как ей добраться в поместье.<br/>— Профессор Снейп.<br/>— Что на этот раз, мисс Истомина? — девушка решила пока не афишировать, что она не грязнокровка, поэтому попросила Снейпа называть её по фамилии магловских родителей.<br/>— Скажите профессор, а трудно научиться трансгрессировать? Сколько времени в среднем на это требуется? — её любознательность иногда превышала все показатели, поэтому он спросил:<br/>— Для чего вам нужно научиться трансгрессировать?<br/>— Должна же я как-то попадать в своё поместье. Да и в Гринготтс нужно зайти.<br/>— Я могу помочь вам с этим, — мужчина сам не знал для чего он напросился на это.<br/>— Эх, профессор Снейп, вы меня разорить хотите, да? — девушка благодарно улыбнулась ему. — Вы можете перенести меня туда в первый день каникул, а забрать в последний. Надеюсь я вам не помешаю таким образом.<br/>— Нет, не помешаете. Тем более мне интересно, что же с вашим поместьем сделали домовики, — со стороны девушки послышался смешок:<br/>— Вы не представляете, как мне интересно, что же они там сделали.<br/>— А если я буду заявляться к вам в гости, вы будете выгонять меня? — мужчина произнёс это и тут же прикусил язык. Он боялся ответа на свой вопрос.<br/>— Как я могу вас выгнать, профессор? Тем более если не впущу? — девушка задорно улыбнулась. Ей нравились их совместные перепалки, но сейчас Снейп вместо того, чтобы ответить, сидел и молчал. Девушка подумала, что обидела его, поэтому поспешила исправиться. — Профессор, вы так спрашиваете, будто я вас много раз выгоняла. Конечно вы можете заявляться ко мне в гости. В любое время дня и ночи.<br/>«Ой... вот это было уже лишнее...» Зельевар заинтересованно наклонил голову.<br/>— В любое время?<br/>— Да.<br/>— Вы настолько мне доверяете? — хоть в голосе и слышалась насмешка, на самом деле ему было важно знать ответ на этот вопрос.<br/>— Во-первых, вы совершенно правы, я вам доверяю. Во-вторых, вам просто не выгодно убивать меня — я ещё не выплатила вам долг, — девушка звонко рассмеялась. А в груди мужчины разливалось тепло.<div class="center">
  <p>*Первый день каникул*</p>
</div>— Вы готовы, мисс Истомина? — мужчина подставил ей свой локоть, чтобы она не упала после перемещения.<br/>— Да.<br/>— Тогда трансгрессируем.<br/>Круговорот закружил их.<br/>— Я, наверное, никогда не привыкну, — девушка тяжело дышала, держась за плечо мужчины. Наконец, ей стало легче, и они вошли на территорию поместья.<br/>— Хозяйка вернулась! — Тилли смотрел на неё с обожанием в глазах. — Мы выполнили всё, что сказала хозяйка. Тилли может показать.<br/>— Показывай.<br/>Пока эльф демонстрировал что они сделали, Снейп тихо сказал Ариэль:<br/>— У вас хорошие домовики. Прекрасно выполнили свою работу, — девушка наклонилась ближе к его уху.<br/>— Согласна, — теперь уже громко, для Тилли. — В поместье есть лаборатория?<br/>— Да. Хозяйка хочет посмотреть? Мы её тоже восстановили, — девушка глянула на Снейпа, лицо его было заинтересованным.<br/>— Покажи нам лабораторию.<br/>— Тилли покажет хозяйке, — пока они добирались до подземелий, девушка отметила, что обстановка вполне уютная. Когда они вошли, Снейп чуть ли не подпрыгнул. Ариэль впервые видела его таким.<br/>— Профессор, вы можете остаться в лаборатории, — девушка снисходительно улыбалась ему.<br/>— Вы разрешите? — голос его дрогнул, что выдавало волнение.<br/>— Конечно, профессор, она полностью в вашем распоряжении, — глаза мужчины восхищённо блеснули. — Но, на ужин вы выйдете отсюда. Хорошо?<br/>— Согласен.<br/>Зельевар был просто счастлив. Столько интересных книг, игредиентов, рецептов и всего другого. Он измерял, взвешивал, прощупывал, замачивал и делал много других вещей. Вдруг, кто-то взял его за руку и вытянул из лаборатории.<br/>— Но я не закончил... — мужчина хотел развернуться, но цепкие руки подхватили его под локоть.<br/>— Вы обещали. Знаете, я не хочу найти ваш труп завтра утром. Вы провели в лаборатории 9 часов. И столько же времени вы не ели, — зельевар почувствовал, что действительно голоден. Когда они сели на места (Снейп напротив Ариэль), девушка позвала домовика и попросила подать ужин. Только сейчас Снейп заметил во что она была одета. Чёрная с белым принтом, майка с одним спущенным рукавом поддерживаемый ремнём. Так же на ней были тёмно-серые джинсы, волосы заплетены в простую косу. На ногах чёрные кроссовки на белой подошве.<br/>— Во что вы... кхм... одеты?<br/>— А что не так, профессор? Мне всегда нравилась эта одежда. В Хогвартсе форма, поэтому там я её не носила, ну а дома ведь можно, — Тилли принёс ужин, и каждому было не до разговоров. Снейп, хоть и не говорил ни слова, но не спускал с неё глаз. Когда же еда была съедена, Ариэль подхватила профессора за локоть и потащила его на улицу.<br/>— Куда мы идём? — мужчина послушно шёл.<br/>— Смотреть на звёзды.<br/>— Зачем?<br/>— Красиво. Я люблю смотреть на звёзды. О, вот мы и пришли, — на земле лежал матрас, накрытый пледами и имеющий несколько подушек. Девушка улеглась с правой стороны. Профессор опешил всего на мгновенье, но тут же присоединился к Ариэль с другой стороны.<br/>— Почему вы любите звёзды? — вдруг спросил мужчина.<br/>— Знаете, они похожи на людей. Какие-то светят ярко, какие-то тускло. Некоторые только отражают чужой свет, а некоторые вбирают его в себя и ничего не отдают взамен.<br/>— Какой я, по-вашему, тип?<br/>— Вы... Звезда, очень яркая, но не хотите, чтобы кто-либо знал об этом. Поэтому вы притворяетесь, будто вы чёрная дыра, которая только вбирает в себя свет, но ничего не отдаёт.<br/>— Интересная характеристика, мисс Истомина. А вы тогда кто?<br/>— Интересный вопрос, профессор Снейп, — Ариэль не удержалась и поддела его. — До того, как я узнала про мир магов, вернее, до того, как я выпила ваше зелье, я была отражением самой себя: я только подражала, — девушка повернула к нему голову и тепло улыбнулась. — А вы меня спасли от участи потерять себя, ну, или у меня не осталось бы крови, только зелья, — со стороны зельевара послышался смешок. — В этом нет ничего смешного. Представьте, как я удивилась, когда узнала, что в моей крови практически нет крови! — девушка рассмеялась.<br/>— Почему вам нравится зельеварение?<br/>— Вы хотите услышать страшную историю?<br/>— Хочу.<br/>— В общем, жила-была я. В детстве я набирала в ведро воду, кидала туда лепестки, чаще всего ромашек, потому что бабушка мне не разрешала трогать розы. Но иногда я находила её лепесточек и добавляла его в своё варево. Я мешала каждый день, и всё время приговаривала «Варись, варись!» Когда приготовление зелья заканчивалось, я злобно хохотала, представляя себя ужасной ведьмой, которая питается детьми на завтрак, — справа послышался тихий, но очень искренний смех.<br/>— Боже... Ну вы даёте, мисс Истомина!.. ха-ха... я сейчас представил вас... ха... маленькую, и то как вы "злобно" смеётесь. Ох-х... Я давно так не развлекался!<br/>— Ну, хоть чем-то я полезна. Не всё время же детей кушать! — девушка звонко рассмеялась.<br/>— И то... ха-ха... верно... — Снейп давно ТАК не смеялся. Он вообще давно не смеялся.<br/>После этого они молча лежали. Похоже Ариэль заснула. Вдруг девушка подвинулась ближе к нему и положила голову на его плечо. Мужчина затаил дыхание. Он боялся спугнуть этот момент. Минут через пятнадцать девушка заворочалась и встала.<br/>— Профессор... — позёвывая сказала она, — идёмте спать. Это так утомительно целый день следить за вами в лаборатории... — девушка оглянулась на него и махнула рукой в сторону дома. А он не мог выкинуть её слова из головы. «Она целый день просидела рядом со мной? Может... Нет. Она, наверное, просто беспокоилась о том, чтобы я не взорвал лабораторию. Да». И вновь убедив самого себя в своей правоте, он пошёл следом за девушкой.<br/>— Кхм-кхм... Профессор.<br/>— Да? — он вынырнул из задумчивости.<br/>— Вы сейчас в моей спальне, — девушка кусала губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, а зельевар тут же покраснел, как рак, и выбежал из комнаты. За дверью послышался женский смех.<div class="center">
  <p>*Утро*</p>
</div>— Доброе утро, профессор. Как вам спалось? — сегодня девушка была одета в лёгкое тёмно-синее платье.<br/>— Доброе. Спасибо, прекрасно, а вы?<br/>— Отлично. Такое ощущение, будто дом сам убаюкал меня, — девушка не стала вспоминать вчерашнюю историю. — Завтракать будете?<br/>— Да, спасибо.<br/>— Пока не за что. Кстати, профессор, как вы относитесь к сладкому?<br/>— Ровно, а что?<br/>— Да так, — хитрая улыбка на губах девушки подсказывала зельевару, что неспроста она спросила. Когда появился эльф, она что-то шептала ему на ухо, а сама весело поглядывала на Снейпа.<br/>Через пятнадцать минут завтрак был готов. Зельевар привычно взял свою чашку с чёрным кофе без сахара, принялся читать газету. Только на половине выпитой чашки, он понял, ЧТО не так.<br/>— Как вы... что...<br/>— Догадалась, профессор, — она победно улыбалась, — вы не сможете пить сладкий кофе. А то, что вы любите кофе, это без сомнений, — в этот момент на столе появился шоколадный торт. Один кусочек подлетел к Снейпу, а второй к Ариэль.<br/>— Угощайтесь, профессор. Поверьте, вам понравится.<br/>— Ну что ж... — он отправил первую ложку в рот, и чуть не застонал от невероятного вкуса. Он открыл глаза и уставился на девушку. Она читала какую-то книгу и иногда на него поглядывала, улыбаясь. Снейп быстро доел первый и второй куски. Ариэль выглядела спокойной, но глаза с головой выдавали её настоящие чувства. Заметив, что Снейп её пристально рассматривает, она закрыла книгу, отодвинула её, и подперев подбородок руками, улыбаясь смотрела на него.<br/>— С кофе я угадала? — в глазах искрились смешинки.<br/>— Да.<br/>— Торт вам понравился?<br/>— Да.<br/>— Вам что-то не нравится?<br/>— Нет. То есть... зачем?<br/>— У вас много работы, профессор Снейп. Приходите, когда хотите. Выпьем по чашке кофе и съедим по кусочку торта.<br/>— Благодарю вас...<br/>— Всегда к вашим услугам, профессор, — она уже встала и сделала шутливый поклон. Через несколько минут Снейп всё-таки смог совладать со своей речью.<br/>— Мне нужно идти работать.<br/>— В лабораторию? — девушка сидела на диване в гостиной и читала книгу. Услышав его слова, она ухмыльнулась.<br/>— В свою, — он произнёс это с таким сожалением, что девушка не могла не взглянуть на него.<br/>— Я же сказала, вы можете приходить, когда хотите.<br/>— Я могу прийти сегодня вечером?<br/>— Да, конечно, — ответила девушка, не отрывая взгляда от книги.<br/>— А завтра?<br/>— И даже послезавтра, профессор, — она улыбнулась ему и продолжила чтение.<br/>С большим сожалением и обещанием сразу вернуться, как получиться, он трансгрессировал у границы поместья.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Добрый вечер.<br/>— Добрый, профессор. Вы как раз к чаю. Будете? Или что-то посущественней?<br/>— Чай не буду, от кофе не откажусь, — девушка фыркнула на это замечание, и произнесла что-то вроде: «Кто бы сомневался!»<br/>— Тилли, приготовь два чёрных кофе. Принеси ту приправу и соль.<br/>— Хорошо, хозяйка.<br/>— Соль? Приправа? — Снейп не мог понять зачем к кофе нужна соль.<br/>— Всему своё время, профессор. Когда приготовится кофе, я вам покажу, — через несколько минут они сидели напротив друг друга и перед ними стояли чашки с дымящимся напитком.<br/>— Смотрите, эта приправа, она предназначена специально для кофе. Добавьте ее и размешайте, — Снейп выполнил указания и попробовал. На его языке будто взорвались тысячи оттенков вкусов. Он с удивлением, граничащим с восхищением, посмотрел на Ариэль.<br/>— Ну как?<br/>— Потрясающе.<br/>— Допейте свой, а потом с моим попробуем другой способ, — Снейп быстро допил кофе, подождал пока вкус пройдёт и сказал:<br/>— Сколько соли добавить?<br/>— Чуть больше щепотки, но, чтобы было кофе с солью, а не соль с кофе, — Ариэль услышала тихий хмык от профессора Снейпа. Когда он попробовал, то мир вновь перевернулся. Солоновато-горький вкус кофе поражал воображение. Напиток был мгновенно выпит.<br/>— Профессор, вы себе язык не обожгли? Очень уж вы быстро выпили.<br/>— Всё в порядке. Я могу спуститься в лабораторию?<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Но почему? — Снейп понял, что это прозвучало по-детски, только когда слова уже слетели с его языка.<br/>— Завтра, я вам разрешаю целый день заниматься в лаборатории, но вы должны позавтракать и поужинать. Мне ваш труп не нужен. Сегодня нельзя, потому что вы устали.<br/>— Какая вам разница? — он слишком резко ответил ей. Но девушка только покачала головой, прошептала: «Прямо как ребёнок» и сказала:<br/>— Я — хозяйка этого дома, поэтому не ходите, пожалуйста, пока в лабораторию без меня, и когда вы уставший. Спокойной ночи, профессор, — она тепло улыбнулась ему, и когда проходила мимо слегка коснулась его плеча.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В основном каникулы проходили спокойно. Пока Снейп работал в лаборатории, Ариэль сидела там же, занималась своими делами, но при этом успевала приглядывать за профессором. Когда был предпоследний день каникул Ариэль вспомнила:<br/>— Профессор, а вы Рождество отмечали?<br/>— Нет. А чт... — мужчина впал в транс. — Какой сегодня день?<br/>— 8 января.<br/>— Завтра опять день рождения... — хоть мужчина и сказал это очень тихо, Ариэль услышала. Но не подала виду.<br/>— Мы с вами получается Рождество забыли встретить?<br/>— Видимо так.<br/>— Тогда... Секунду, профессор, — когда девушка вышла, он подошёл к своей верхней одежде. Мужчина хотел достать что-то из кармана своей мантии, но тут почувствовал что-то странное. Когда же зельевар увидел, что это было, на него накатили воспоминания. Он, наверное, так и стоял бы с венком из чёрных ромашек, если бы Ариэль не взяла его за руку в которой был венок.<br/>— Вы... сохранили его? — голос у неё был слегка надломлен.<br/>— Как видите, — мужчина рассматривал этот странный предмет, когда заметил, что девушка всё ещё держит его за запястье.<br/>— Это, — в её голосе слышались слёзы, — очень мило, профессор. Спасибо, вам, — девушка взяла венок из его руки и надела себе на голову.<br/>— Мне идёт? — спросила она, поправляя запутавшиеся пряди.<br/>— Очень, — голос мужчины стал хриплым и ниже чем обычно. Ариэль лишь улыбнулась своей обезоруживающей улыбкой и направилась на верх — подготавливать имениннику вечеринку в честь дня рождения.<div class="center">
  <p>*Следующее утро*</p>
</div>— Профессор, какое у вас самое заветное желание? — спросила Ариэль.<br/>— Вы вряд ли его исполните, так что бессмысленно говорить вам.<br/>— Ну а вдруг?<br/>— Я хочу получить первое издание Николаса Фламеля, — мужчина сидел и читал газету.<br/>— Знаете, профессор, мы живём в мире магии...<br/>— Я об этом догадывался, — хмыкнул Снейп.<br/>— И чудеса случаются.<br/>— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что эта книга у вас завалялась и вы её вручите мне?<br/>— Именно так, — девушка протянула руку с большим прямоугольным свёртком.<br/>— Вы... что? Но я... Вы шутите? — Снейп опешил, он был в шоке.<br/>— Нет. Возьмите, профессор, — она улыбнулась и положила свёрток возле него. Затем Ариэль вышла. Мужчина в неверье смотрел на книгу. Это действительно то, что нужно. «Она подарила его мне...»  в груди у зельевара разливалось тепло, а сердце сжималось от щемящей нежности.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Часть 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Тилли ты всё подготовил? — девушка призвала эльфа к себе в комнату, чтобы Снейп ненароком не услышал их разговор.<br/>
— Да, хозяйка. Тилли всё сделал как вы просили.<br/>
— Перенеси меня туда.<br/>
Девушку закружило.<br/>
— Так, нужно наложить утепляющие чары, — Ариэль начала работу. Вскоре все чары были установлены и можно было возвращаться.<br/>
— Тилли, верни меня в мою спальню.<br/>
И снова водоворот.<br/>
Когда девушка переместилась в комнату, она увидела гостя.<br/>
— Держите, — Снейп протянул ей книгу, — это слишком дорогой подарок.<br/>
— Если вы мне её отдадите, то я обижусь. Профессор, я просто хотела сделать вам приятно. Не отказывайтесь, — Ариэль просяще посмотрела на него.<br/>
— Что с вами делать... — обречённо вздохнул зельевар, но на самом деле он был рад, что ей удалось его уговорить.<br/>
— Отлично, — девушка счастливо улыбнулась. — Думаю, уже можно, — она мельком взглянула на окно.<br/>
— Что можно? — Ариэль проигнорировала вопрос и сказала:<br/>
— Отложите пока книгу, — Снейпу было так интересно, что же она придумала, что он выполнил указание даже не задумываясь. — Тилли, перенеси нас.<br/>
Их закружило.<br/>
— Где мы? — зельевар потрясённо крутил головой.<br/>
— На крыше. Проходите, — она села на плед, и предложила мужчине сесть с другой стороны. Рядом стояла тарелка с фруктами, бутылка вина, и кувшин с соком. Зельевар послушно сел и спросил:<br/>
— Вы будете пить? — он был удивлён.<br/>
— Нет, это для вас, вдруг захотите. Я буду сок.<br/>
— Что мы будем тут делать?<br/>
— Смотреть на звёзды, профессор, в прошлый раз мне понравилось, и я решила повторить, — она легла и посмотрела вверх.<br/>
— А меня вы спросили? Может быть мне не понравилось! — раздражённо бросил он, пытаясь скрыть за этим смущение.<br/>
— Может быть. Но вам ведь понравилось? — она, весело улыбаясь, смотрела на Снейпа.<br/>
— Ну, да, — мужчине тяжело было это признать. Какое-то время они просто лежали.<br/>
— Какое время года вам нравиться больше всех, мисс Истомина? — спросил зельевар через несколько минут молчания.<br/>
— Ну, мне нравится конец весны и начало лета. Ещё не очень жарко, но и не холодно. Для меня это время, что-то вроде Нового Года.<br/>
— А что это такое?<br/>
— Вы же знаете, что год начинается ночью с 31 декабря на 1 января?<br/>
— Да, конечно.<br/>
— Ну вот, в России отмечают начало года. Считается, что природа запускает новый цикл. Нечто вроде новой жизни. Для меня май и июнь что-то похожее.<br/>
— Интересная точка зрения.<br/>
— А вам какое время года нравится?<br/>
— Мне? — он удивлённо переспросил. — Ну, зима, наверное. Вокруг холодно, природа замирает, жизнь будто останавливается. Никто не достаёт. Кроме вас. Вы изменили мою... Мои планы на каникулы.<br/>
— Ну и слава богу, профессор. Вы простите мне маленькую дерзость?<br/>
— Возможно.<br/>
— Если бы не я, то вы закрылись бы в своей ракушке, и копались бы в себе всё время, — Снейп вздрогнул, ведь именно такие планы у него были. Почему-то присутствие Ариэль не раздражало его.<br/>
— Возможно вы и правы.<br/>
— Возможно. Кстати, профессор, я разобралась с бумагами из банка. Пока вы там экспериментировали я сидела и работала.<br/>
— Ну и откуда же вам известно всё это? До Хогвартса вы вряд ли вели какие-то дела.<br/>
— Я просмотрела подобную литературу в библиотеке. Конечно, я не так хорошо разбираюсь в мельчайших нюансах, но большая часть мне известна.<br/>
— Вы основательно подошли к делу.<br/>
— Может быть. Я хочу в будущем стать главой рода. В конце концов, не хотелось бы, чтобы такой богатый и знатный род пропал.<br/>
— Для этого нужен наследник.<br/>
— С этим я разберусь чуть позже. На данный момент главное выучиться. Жаль у нас в Хогвартсе нет предмета «Этикет», было бы неплохо. Так как я — наследница, то и вести себя должна соответствующе.<br/>
— С этим трудно поспорить.<br/>
— Но вы можете, верно? — девушка ухмыльнулась.<br/>
— Вы так считаете?<br/>
— Я в этом уверена, профессор, — Ариэль повернула голову, и обезоруживающе улыбнулась зельевару. У него в груди снова появилось разливающееся тепло.<br/>
— Мисс Истомина...<br/>
— Да?<br/>
— В честь чего вы подарили эту книгу?<br/>
— Ну, вы обещаете не отдавать её если я скажу?<br/>
— О боже... Обещаю.<br/>
— Это подарок на праздник. С днём рождения, профессор!<br/>
— Я не праздную его. Не дарите мне больше подарки в этот день.<br/>
— Хорошо, буду дарить в другие дни, — она весело рассмеялась. — А насчёт того, что вы не празднуете... Вам нравиться находиться здесь?<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— Можно праздновать без десятков гостей и огромного торта, хотя торт я могу устроить, но вы вряд ли захотите. За вас, профессор! — она слегка дотронулась одним бокалом до другого и отпила немного сока.<br/>
— Спасибо вам.<br/>
— Пожалуйста.<br/>
Через какое-то время зельевар услышал тихое сопение. Ариэль спала. Снейп взял её на руки и попросил эльфа перенести их в спальню девушки. Он аккуратно положил её на кровать. Зельевар стоял и смотрел, не в силах отвести глаз. Он подушечками пальцев провёл от скулы к виску, девушка подставилась под эту нехитрую ласку. Наконец Снейп взял себя в руки, тяжело вздохнул и вышел из комнаты.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*Утро*</p>
</div>— Доброе утро, профессор Снейп, — когда мужчина вошёл в столовую, девушка уже сидела за столом и пила кофе.<br/>— Доброе, мисс Истомина. Сегодня мы возвращаемся в школу.<br/>— Я помню, профессор, — Ариэль кивнула и продолжила чтение. Через пять минут зельевар не выдержал, и спросил:<br/>— Вы на меня за что-то обижены? — он только сейчас понял, что боится этого. Девушка удивлённо посмотрела на него.<br/>— С чего вы взяли, профессор?<br/>— Вы молчите.<br/>— Вы намекаете на то, что вам нравиться моя болтовня? — Ариэль радостно улыбалась. — Мне очень приятно, профессор.<br/>— Ничего подобного... — он тихо буркнул и отвернулся от неё, скрывая смущение.<br/>— Ну да, ну да... — девушка даже не пыталась скрыть улыбку. Снейп незаметно следил за каждым её движением. Когда девушка в задумчивости начала водить большим пальцем по нижней губе, зельевару стало жарко. Он отвернулся и начал читать газету, но не смог прочитать ни строчки. Взгляд против его воли всё время возвращался к девушке.<br/>— Профессор, почему вы так на меня смотрите? — спросила девушка, не отрывая глаз от книги.<br/>— С чего вы взяли, что я на вас смотрю? — его голос предательски дрогнул.<br/>— Ну... знаете, боковое зрение... — Ариэль закусила губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. Снейп подпрыгнул, и быстро вышел из комнаты. Девушка рассмеялась.<div class="center">
  <p>*Через час*</p>
</div>— Вы готовы, мисс Истомина?<br/>— Да, профессор, — она по привычке взяла его за локоть.<br/>Их закружило в круговороте.<br/>— Фух, в этот раз уже лучше, спасибо профессор, что навещали меня, ну, или лабораторию моего поместья, — у неё вырвался смешок.<br/>— Не за что. Ваша лаборатория действительно интересна.<br/>— Вы правы.<br/>Мужчина вытянул свой локоть из её руки, и быстрым шагом направился к замку.<br/>— Забыла купить шарф! Сейчас же холодно... — Ариэль зажмурила глаза и представила, что в сумке у неё лежит шарф. Ни на что не надеясь, она открыла сумку и увидела новый шарф, такой, какой она хотела. «Интересно, что же это такое? Каким образом я без палочки использовала магию? Нужно сходить в библиотеку разобраться». С этого дня для Ариэль начались тренировки в беспалочковой магии. Занятия со Снейпом продолжались. Теперь Ариэль могла точно сказать, что опережает своих однокурсников, она уже скоро закончит программу первого курса по всем предметам. Всё это время она усердно занималась. И даже находила время, чтобы читать книги, связанные с управлением родом. Всё это отнимало у неё много сил, но девушка твёрдо решила, что нужно подарить какой-нибудь защитный артефакт Снейпу. Ариэль прочитала много книг связанных с артефакторикой. Однажды, она решила пойти посмотреть на звёзды в Астрономическую Башню. Возвращаясь обратно, она увидела дверь, которой раньше не было. Любопытство пересилило разум, и девушка вошла. Это оказалась потрясающая мастерская для артефактора. Ариэль была счастлива, теперь-то она сможет сделать подарок Снейпу. Работа закипела.<br/>Снейп скучал по «мисс Истоминой». Ему не хватало её присутствия в его лаборатории. «Да кто она мне такая? Нужно забыть о ней как о сне. Хорошем сне...» Сколько раз он убеждал себя в этом, и никак не мог забыть её улыбку той ночью. Зельевар с нетерпением ждал их дополнительных занятий. Однажды она влетела в его класс и восторженно произнесла.<br/>— Профессор! Я сдала Трансфигурацию на «Превосходно!» — она едва ли не прыгала от восторга.<br/>— Поздравляю, мисс Истомина, — он произнёс это спокойно, но в душе был очень рад за неё.<br/>— Профессор, а вы будете проводить экзамен по зельеварению, или кто-то другой?<br/>— Я. Но на послабление не надейтесь.<br/>— Именно поэтому я и рада, что вы будете проводить экзамен. Какая тема у нас сегодня?<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Все экзамены Ариэль сдала идеально, даже зельеварение. Начались летние каникулы, Снейп уехал к себе домой. Через неделю его вызвал к себе Дамблдор.<br/>— Северус, у нас очень большая проблема, вернее маленькая, но опасная.<br/>— Что на этот раз, Альбус? В прошлом году ты попросил меня привести ученицу из России, что на этот раз? — Снейп иронично усмехнулся.<br/>— Она и есть проблема. Девушка всё время экспериментирует с зельями. Такими темпами она скоро школу взорвёт. Я не знаю, как ты с ней справлялся в течении года, — Дамблдор устало вздохнул.<br/>— Вы, практически полным преподавательским составом, не можете справиться с одной ученицей?<br/>— Каждый раз, когда её находят, она кивает головой, обещает слушаться, и в следующий раз прячется лучше.<br/>— Ну а я здесь при чём? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я приглядывал за этой фурией, в своём доме? — Снейп раздражённо шипел, но в глубине души, он уже был готов взять её в охапку и забрать.<br/>— Именно об этом я и хотел тебя попросить. Только ты можешь её контролировать.<br/>— Хорошо, — Снейп «злился», — ты ведь не отстанешь от меня пока не заберу.<br/>— Спасибо тебе, Северус. Ты выручил всех преподавателей, — Дамблдор даже просветлел. «Вот это она их достала. Что же она такое делает?» Тем временем Снейп вышел из кабинета директора и направился к комнате девушки. Когда он постучался, ему крикнули «Войдите». Девушка удивлённо смотрела на него. На Ариэль были надеты темные джинсы, чёрная рубашка без рукавов и тёмно-синие балетки.<br/>— Здравствуйте, профессор, я думала вы отдыхаете у себя дома.<br/>— Так и было, пока меня не вызвал Директор. Он попросил меня забрать вас. Соберите вещи, через пять минут я жду вас на лестнице, — девушка удивлённо моргнула и начала собираться, улыбаясь во весь рот.<br/>Снейп был рад, с «мисс Истоминой» интересно разговаривать, никогда не знаешь, как она ответит и что сделает.<br/>— Я готова, профессор. Только...<br/>— Что?<br/>— Может, лучше вы будете жить у меня? Вас с рождественских каникул дожидается лаборатория, — она чуть заинтересованно посмотрела на него. Снейп, даже не думал о таком варианте, и он ему очень понравился.<br/>— Вы уверены?<br/>— Если бы не была уверена, то не предлагала бы. На самом деле мне просто привычней жить там. Ради этого я немного повзрывала...<br/>— Вы специально взрывали зелья, чтобы вам дали возможность переселиться в ваше поместье?<br/>— Ну да, вы же знаете, я никак не могла случайно это сделать. Просто в Хогвартсе так мало информации. Любой. Поэтому мне нужно попасть в мою библиотеку.<br/>— Что же за информацию вы не нашли в школе?<br/>— Например, те же книги, связанные с финансами, по артефакторике, я этим начала увлекаться недавно. Да и просто, дома как-то спокойней. Уютней что ли.<br/>— Ну что же, я принимаю ваше приглашение, мисс Истомина.<br/>— Профессор, называйте меня Ариэль, хорошо? А то "Истомина" это не моя настоящая фамилия, а к новой я пока... Не прикипела в общем.<br/>— Хорошо, — девушка взяла его за локоть, и они трансгрессировали.<br/>— С каждым разом всё легче, — девушка уже через 10 секунд пришла в норму и отпустила локоть мужчины. Снейп поймал себя на мысли, что хочет притянуть её обратно.<br/>— Вы хотите посмотреть на сад? Я дала указания домовикам на рождественских каникулах.<br/>— Хочу, мисс Ариэль, — Снейп смаковал имя девушки.<br/>— Давайте без «мисс», хорошо? Просто Ариэль.<br/>— Хорошо, Ариэль, — он сделал ударение на последнем слове.<br/>— Отлично. Мне нравится, — она улыбнулась, и прошла вокруг дома. Когда Снейп зашёл за угол, он увидел прекрасный сад: деревья, много гамаков, бассейн, специальные места для пикников.<br/>— Ну, как вам?<br/>— Интересно. Но... кхм. Вы будете купаться в этом бассейне?<br/>— Ну... Да, а в чём проблема?<br/>— На открытой местности? — девушки недоумевала, «Что такого? Хотя... он что, стесняется?!»<br/>— Конечно. Я люблю купаться в бассейне. А вы нет? — мужчина отвернулся чтобы скрыть смущение.<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Ваше право. Зайдём в дом?<br/>— Да, конечно.<br/>Когда они зашли в дом девушка решила удивить Снейпа. Она села на диван, и похлопала по месту рядом с собой.<br/>— Присаживайтесь, профессор. Сейчас, я вам покажу кое-что, — зельевар присел рядом, и заинтересованно посмотрел на Ариэль.<br/>— Готовы? — она задорно улыбнулась, а в глазах появились бесенята. — Тогда начнём.<br/>Девушка показала руки, они были пустые. Вдруг, диван начал подниматься.<br/>— Что вы делаете? — зельевар потрясённо смотрел на Ариэль.<br/>— Развлекаюсь, профессор, — диван подлетел выше и начал летать по комнате. Плавно, мягко, если бы Снейп не знал, что они парят, он бы и не понял этого. Наконец, диван опустился на прежнее место. Девушка откинулась на спинку дивана, и посмотрела на Снейпа. В голове профессора вилось множество мыслей. «Насколько же она сильна? Потрясающе. Она не хвасталась, скорее хотела поделиться со мной своей радостью. Как приятно...» Сердце мужчины забилось быстрее.<br/>— И давно вы... кхм... этим занимаетесь?<br/>— Ну, узнала я об этом в конце рождественских каникул. Сразу после того как мы переместились в школу.<br/>— Вы знаете, что Дамблдор, а он один из величайших волшебников столетия, может зажечь без палочки только одиннадцать свечей?<br/>— Да? Жаль, я думала, может быть, он сможет меня чему-то научить, — судя по всему, она не сильно расстроилась. — Ну что же, вы, наверное, хотите поскорее попасть в лабораторию? — она встала и направилась к выходу из гостиной.<br/>— Вы идёте, профессор? — Ариэль обернулась.<br/>— Да.<br/>Всё оставшееся время до ужина, они провели в лаборатории.<div class="center">
  <p>*Вечер*</p>
</div>Снейпа мягко вытянули из помещения. Он так отвык от этого, что просто наслаждался прикосновениями.<br/>— Мы идём ужинать, — от тихого голоса он вздрогнул. По телу пробежала волна жара. Его подвели к столу и мягко усадили. Судя по всему, Ариэль делает это не впервые. Раньше, он по дороге думал над зельями, а теперь почему-то обратил на это внимание. Девушка посмотрела в его глаза, изучая.<br/>— Вы очнулись раньше времени, профессор! По какому поводу? — она с интересом рассматривала его.<br/>— Ариэль вы... — его голос стал хриплым. — Кхм... как часто вы доводили меня до столовой?<br/>— Всё время. Обычно вы приходили в себя через полчаса после того, как я вас вытаскивала вас из лаборатории.<br/>— Спасибо вам, Ариэль.<br/>— Всегда пожалуйста, профессор, — она очаровательно улыбнулась и принялась за еду. Мужчина весь ужин не сводил с неё взгляда. Девушка это заметила. «Почему он так смотрит? Если бы я его не знала, то подумала бы, что он хочет меня поцеловать. Нет, исключено. Или?.. Мне почему-то очень нравиться эта мысль...» Она взглянула на него. В этот момент зельевар встал, и едва ли не выбежал из столовой. «Чёрт возьми! — думал Снейп, — почему я так на неё реагирую?! Она моя ученица! Ну и что? Ни одна женщина ещё не возбуждала меня одним только воспоминанием о голосе! А ей удалось, боже... Голова идёт кругом! В душ! Срочно!» Он вбежал по лестнице и закрылся у себя в комнате.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Часть 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*Утро*</p>
</div>— Доброе утро, профессор, — она ласково улыбнулась ему. «Ласково? Ты совсем сошёл с ума! Спокойствие, полное спокойствие».<br/>— Доброе утро, Ариэль.<br/>— Сегодня мы будем завтракать кое-чем интересным. Вы любите молоко, профессор?<br/>— Думаю, да.<br/>— Прекрасно, я его обожаю, и поэтому решила поделиться с вами своим маленьким кусочком счастья, — она счастливо улыбнулась. В этот момент, на столе перед ними появилось два бокала с чем-то светло-коричневым, а также две вазочки с цветными трубочками. Ариэль протянула ему ложку и соломинку.<br/>— Соломинку нужно поместить в напиток. А ложкой кушать трубочку.<br/>— Что это?<br/>— Попробуйте, профессор. Обещаю, не пожалеете. <br/>Он вставил в светло-коричневую жидкость трубочку, и немного отпил. Во рту был приятный холодный привкус шоколада и молока. <br/>— Ну как?<br/>— Очень вкусно, Ариэль. Как оно называется?<br/>— Молочный коктейль. Я сделала с мороженным.<br/>— А что это такое? — он указал на трубочки.<br/>— А вы попробуйте, потом скажу, — зельевар попробовал. Скорее всего это было мороженное, но консистенция была другой, ещё и ощущался какой-то странный вкус.<br/>— Как вкусно...<br/>— Это называется — тайское мороженное со вкусом жвачки, — Снейп вопросительно на неё взглянул.<br/>— Вы не знаете, что такое жвачка? Ооо... хорошо, что я сама научилась её делать, так что показать не стоит труда. Доедайте. А я пока принесу вам образцы, — она встала и направилась на верх. Снейп мигом выпил коктейль и съел мороженное. Когда Ариэль вернулась, он уже сидел на диване. В руках у неё он обнаружил коробочку. В ней лежали разноцветные брикетики. Так же в руках у неё была бумажка с названиями, выделенные разными цветами.<br/>— Смотрите, профессор, какой вкус вы хотели бы попробовать? — она протянула ему лист. Он углубился в чтение. Вдруг нежные руки вложили ему в рот какой-то гладкий квадратик.<br/>— Жуйте, — Ариэль хитро улыбалась. Снейп последовал совету, и в его рот хлынула мятная свежесть, только усиленная раз в пять. Было ощущение, будто он жуёт сладкий морозный воздух.<br/>— Что это?<br/>— Жевательная резинка со вкусом морозной мяты. Я усовершенствовала магловскую версию. Вкус остаётся на огромное время, и её можно глотать, никакого вреда не будет.<br/>— Потрясающе, — ему очень понравилось.<br/>— Проглотите, — Снейп повиновался. — Вы хотите продолжить работу в лаборатории?<br/>— Конечно.<br/>— Тогда идёмте, — она взмахнула рукой, и коробочка испарилась. Мужчина последовал за ней, и скоро его вновь охватил азарт открытия. Через какое-то время, зельевара вывели из лаборатории.<br/>— Мы идём ужинать, — практически прошептали ему на ухо, опаляя горячим дыханием. «Опять этот голос, эта интонация...» Снейп ждал и боялся этого момента. Женские руки мягко надавили на плечи, и перед ним появилась тарелка с едой.<br/>— Ешьте быстрее, профессор, у нас не так много времени.<br/>— Почему? — голос снова стал низким и хриплым.<br/>— Ну, у меня для вас есть, скажем так, сюрприз.<br/>— Какой?<br/>— Чем быстрее вы съедите порцию, тем скорее узнаете, — она улыбнулась. Снейп быстро поел. Закончив с трапезой, он заинтересованно посмотрел на Ариэль. Девушка подошла, подхватила его под локоть и повела на улицу.<br/>— Куда мы идём?<br/>— Скоро узнаете, профессор.<br/>Они подошли к одной из стен поместья. <br/>— Не бойтесь, профессор, я держу вас.<br/>Только Снейп хотел спросить чего ему не нужно бояться, как они начали медленно подниматься на верх. Они подлетели к ровной полоске крыши, шириной полметра и длинной около двух. Находилась она между двух пик. Ариэль мягко опустила их на неё. Отсюда открывался потрясающий вид на заходящее солнце.<br/>— Восхитительно... — Снейп смотрел на закат и не мог оторвать взгляд.<br/>— Да, мне тоже очень нравиться, — тихо согласилась Ариэль, её голос звучал очень близко. Зельевар повернул голову, и увидел лицо девушки в красных лучах солнца. На её губах играла лёгкая улыбка. Эта картина показалась ему прекраснее этого заката. Он сам не заметил, как протянул руку и заправил локон, мешающий рассмотреть лицо девушки. Ариэль улыбнулась шире и перевела взгляд на Снейпа. Мужчина задохнулся от нахлынувших на него чувств. <br/>— У меня есть для вас подарок на день рождения, — она встала и отошла от него. Зельевар разочарованно выдохнул. Ариэль подошла к одной из пик и сняла какую-то вещь с неё. Затем вернулась на своё место и обвила правой рукой руку Снейпа.<br/>— Мой день рождения уже прошёл. Значит... почему вы не сказали мне? С меня подарок...<br/>— Для меня будет лучшим подарком, если вы примете мой. Это, — она показала чернёное кольцо, — защитный артефакт. Вы можете не надевать его... но пусть оно будет у вас. Я сама сделала его. В крайнем случае, оно перенесёт вас в моё поместье. Домовики предупреждены, о том, что нужно делать в таком случае. Но... надеюсь, что вы будете носить его просто как украшение, — мужчина взял кольцо, надел его на свой палец и произнёс:<br/>— Спасибо, Ариэль... мне очень приятно, что вы заботитесь обо мне, — после этих слов, он взглянул на девушку. И наткнулся на сияющий взгляд янтарных глаз.<br/>— Спасибо, что... надели его, — Ариэль тепло улыбнулась и посмотрела на закат. Солнце практически село, но Снейп даже не смотрел на него, он любовался девушкой, лицо которой было в пятнадцати сантиметрах от его. Так они и просидели до глубокой ночи. Ариэль мягко опустила их на землю, и они направились ко входу в поместье. В коридоре они остановились.<br/>— Спокойной ночи, профессор. <br/>— Спокойной ночи, Ариэль, — девушка отпустила его руку, и пошла к своей комнате. Мужчина разочарованно вздохнул, ему хотелось, чтобы Ариэль прикасалась к нему. Перед самой дверью девушка остановилась, помахала рукой, и зашла в комнату. «Срочно в холодный душ!» — подумал зельевар и скрылся в своей комнате.<div class="center">
  <p>*Утро*</p>
</div>Когда Снейп проснулся, он почувствовал небольшую усталость и боль в голове. Рядом с ним кто-то находился и, разлепив глаза, он увидел Ариэль. Как только девушка обернулась он закрыл глаза. Прохладная ладонь легла на лоб.<br/>— Температуру надо поскорее сбить... — она хотела отойти, но её повалили на кровать. Правая нога Снейпа оказалась между её ног, лицо находилось у её шеи, а правая рука расположилась на талии. Девушка замерла, зельевар уже думал, что его сейчас оттолкнут, но девушка обвила его талию руками и уткнулась лицом в его волосы. Снейп вдыхал запах её тела и волос, ему хотелось лежать так вечно. Через десять минут, девушка прошептала.<br/>— Боже, как не хочется уходить, — она грустно вздохнула и позвала эльфа.<br/>— Тилли, тихо перенеси меня в коридор, — девушка исчезла из рук зельевара. Через секунду он услышал, как открылась дверь. Женская рука потрепала его по плечу.<br/>— Профессор. Профессор, проснитесь, вам нужно выпить лекарства.<br/>— Хорошо, — мужчина послушно выпил всё, что дала ему Ариэль.<br/>— А теперь спите.<br/>— Ариэль... <br/>— Да?<br/>— Посидите, пожалуйста, со мной, хоть немного...<br/>— Хорошо, — девушка села на кровать ближе к изголовью.<br/>— Спасибо... — тихо поблагодарил мужчина. Ариэль погладила его по руке:<br/>— Спите, профессор.<div class="center">
  <p>*Вечер*</p>
</div>— Профессор, — девушка тихо позвала, — профессор. Я принесла вам еду. Профессор, вам нужно поесть.<br/>— Я не хочу...<br/>— Вам нужно. Вы же хотите выздороветь? — ласково сказала девушка. — Если да, то вы должны поесть, — мужчина вздохнул и взял тарелку с бульоном. Через десять минут, он отдал ей пустую миску.<br/>— Прекрасно, вы большой молодец профессор. А сейчас выпейте лекарства. Завтра будете как новенький, — зельевар послушно выполнил всё.<br/>— Спокойной ночи, профессор. Спите, — Снейп почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение губ к его лбу, и погрузился в сон.<div class="center">
  <p>*Утро*</p>
</div>Когда зельевар проснулся, он почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Открыв глаза, он увидел Ариэль спящую в кресле рядом. Мужчина встал, укрыл её пледом и, поставив руки на подлокотники, наклонился, чтобы лучше рассмотреть её лицо. Вдруг, девушка открыла глаза. Снейп замер, секунду глаза девушки фокусировались на происходящем.<br/>— Доброе утро, профессор, — она улыбнулась, — вы как себя чувствуете?<br/>— Прекрасно. Спасибо, что вылечили меня, — он резко выпрямился и вышел из комнаты. «Он рассматривал меня? Или хотел поцеловать? В любом случае это означает, что я ему интересна... И эта мысль меня радует». Ариэль встала и поспешила в свою комнату, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Через пятнадцать минут она вышла в столовую.<br/>— Тилли, подай завтрак, — она бросила взгляд на Снейпа. Он был спокоен. Слишком спокоен. Расположившись напротив него, она спросила.<br/>— Профессор.<br/>— Да? — зельевар боялся, что она сейчас рассмеётся ему в лицо и скажет, что он ей противен.<br/>— Вы умеете создавать патронус? — такого мужчина точно не ожидал. Удивлённо взглянув на неё, он ответил.<br/>— Да, умею.<br/>— Покажете? — в глазах девушки зажегся огонёк интереса. Снейп хмыкнул, и вызвал патронуса. Но у него ничего не получилось.<br/>— Что?..<br/>— А что нужно, чтобы патронус получился?<br/>— Нужно сосредоточиться на самом счастливом воспоминании и сказать: «Экспекто Патронум».<br/>— Может то воспоминание, которое вы использовали, перестало быть самым счастливым? <br/>— Возможно... — Снейп прикрыл глаза. «Какое самое счастливое воспоминание? А может...» Он открыл глаза и повторил попытку. Теперь по столовой скакала грациозная лань.<br/>— Потрясающе! — Ариэль восхищённо выдохнула. — Я сейчас тоже попробую, — достав палочку, она задумалась. А потом счастливо улыбнувшись, она посмотрела на Снейпа.<br/>— Повторяйте за мной, — когда с их губ слетела последняя буква заклинания, сова (патронус Ариэль) и лань соединились, и ярко вспыхнули. Снейп удивился, «Неужели у неё такое же воспоминание, что и у меня? Патронусы говорят сами за себя. У нас действительно счастливое воспоминание одно на двоих...»<br/>— Профессор, почему наши патронусы соединились? Так и должно быть?<br/>— У нас с вами, одно счастливое воспоминание... — мужчина слегка улыбнулся.<br/>— Одно? То есть... — девушка поражённо взглянула на него и просияла. — Я рада, что это так, профессор. Думаю, пора завтракать.<br/>— Хорошо, — зельевар был абсолютно счастлив.<br/>(У обоих счастливое воспоминание, это то как они сидели на крыше и смотрели на закат).<div class="center">
  <p>*Вечер*</p>
</div>Снейпа вытащили из лаборатории, теперь он даже не сопротивлялся.<br/>— Мы идём ужинать, — голос Ариэль проникал прямо в сердце зельевара. Когда горячее дыхание обожгло его шею, он резко развернулся, и, схватив девушку за запястье, притянул к себе. Их лица оказались в двух сантиметрах друг от друга. Ариэль разглядывала лицо мужчины, но не отходила.<br/>— О боже... — Снейп отпустил девушку, и хотел было уйти, но его притянули обратно.<br/>— Вы что-то хотели сказать, профессор? — она соблазнительно посмотрела ему в глаза.<br/>— Я хотел... — голос мужчины стал низким и хриплым.<br/>— Да?.. — Снейп не выдержал, притянул девушку ближе к себе и впился в её губы жарким поцелуем. Ариэль тут же ответила и зельевар прижал её к стене. Его руки лихорадочно бродили по телу девушки. Губы зельевара переместились на её шею, и Ариэль тихо застонала. Снейп зарычал и подхватил её на руки, она ногами обвила его талию. Они переместились в спальню, мужчина положил Ариэль на кровать и навис сверху. Вскоре одежды на них не осталось, зельевар покрывал тело девушки поцелуями. Казалось, что его руки были везде. Он вошёл в неё неожиданно, Ариэль застонала, притягивая Снейпа ближе к себе. Мужчина ускорял темп и пил стоны девушки. В какой-то момент перед глазами взорвались миллиарды звёзд. Зельевар простонал и обессиленно упал на кровать. Ариэль обняла его, положив голову на плечо, а он прижал её ближе к себе. Так они и уснули.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Часть 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Доброе утро. <br/>— Профессор, дайте поспать... Я вчера так устала, вашими стараниями... — проговорила девушка ему в плечо. Снейп рассмеялся. «Моё маленькое чудо...» Он был счастливым, но ему казалось, что вот сейчас она оттолкнёт его и скажет, что ненавидит его. Вдруг девушка открыла один глаз, и весело улыбнулась. Мужчину поглотила волна невероятной нежности.<br/>— Называй меня Северус... — он пальцем проводил дорожку от её скулы до виска.<br/>— Хорошо, Северус, — она быстро поцеловала его в щёку, потянулась, и начала быстро одеваться.<br/>— Я противен тебе? — его голос был грустным. Ариэль обернулась, удивлённо посмотрела на мужчину и подошла к нему.<br/>— С чего ты это взял? — она села ближе к изголовью кровати и погладила его лицо.<br/>— Ты куда-то очень спешишь...<br/>— Я есть хочу, милый мой, — от этих слов он вздрогнул. — Со вчерашнего дня ничего не ела, да и ты, кстати, тоже. Тилли.<br/>— Да, хозяйка?<br/>— Подай завтрак.<br/>— Как скажете, хозяйка.<br/>Мужчина крепко обнял её, вдыхая запах волос девушки.<br/>— Пойдём позавтракаем? И... надень просто рубашку и брюки. Без сюртука, он мне никогда не нравился.<br/>— Может и я тебе не нравлюсь? — Снейп моментально выпустил её из объятий.<br/>— Ну что ты? Ты мне очень нравишься, именно поэтому мне не нравится твой сюртук. Ты очень красивый, а он это скрывает, — она снова обняла его. Зельевар смутился и тихо буркнул:<br/>— Врёшь и не краснеешь...<br/>— Одевайся, жду тебя в столовой, — она улыбнулась и вышла из комнаты. Через пять минут Снейп уже сидел за столом и сильно смущался, Ариэль беззастенчиво разглядывала его.<br/>— Может лучше...<br/>— Нет, ты красивый. Не надевай его.<br/>— Я чувствую себя раздетым...<br/>— Привыкай. Так будет всё лето, — девушка весело рассмеялась.<br/>Позавтракав, она предложила:<br/>— Давай посидим в саду? Мы его ещё не опробовали.<br/>— Ты ведь не отстанешь? — он обречённо вздохнул.<br/>— Ты как всегда очень умён, — она в лёгком поцелуе коснулась его губ, и повела в сад. Они расположились в гамаке и читали книги. Вдруг девушка встала, мужчина проследил за её действиями. Она зашла в дом. Зельевар продолжил читать. Вдруг Снейп услышал шаги, подняв взгляд он увидел Ариэль. Она была в купальнике и направлялась к бассейну. Мужчина сглотнул, ему захотелось прижать её к себе. Ариэль подошла к бассейну и окунулась в воду, ноги зельевара сами понесли его ближе к ней. Девушка счастливо улыбалась, заметив, что зельевар приближается к ней, подплыла ближе.<br/>— Ты... — проговорил он, девушка взобралась на бортик и сидела возле ног мужчины.<br/>— Да? Ты что-то хотел? — она встала.<br/>— Да... — он просто поедал её глазами, голос стал хриплым и низким.<br/>— Что?.. — вдруг мужчина притянул её к себе и поцеловал.<br/>— Тебя... — прошептал зельевар ей в ухо, опаляя кожу горячим дыханием. Девушка хотела что-то сказать, но ей не дали. Мужчина уже довёл их к месту для пикников, на полянке оказался плед. <br/>— Северус, в чём дел... — Снейп положил её на ткань, и занял рот поцелуем вместо разговоров. На них уже не было одежды.  Девушка уже не пыталась говорить, она просто шумно дышала. Руки мужчины жадно сжимали её тело, Ариэль ногтями впивалась в его спину и плечи, её ноги были обвиты вокруг его талии. После новой порции звёздочек перед глазами, они обессиленно лежали.<br/>— Северус... Что это было? — спросила девушка тяжело дыша, — Я хотела поплавать в бассейне, а теперь сил на это не хватит, — Снейп ничего не ответил, просто прижал Ариэль ближе к себе.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*Вечер*</p>
</div>Они решили провести этот вечер в гостиной. Ариэль сидела на диване, а голова мужчины лежала у неё на коленях. Девушка читала книгу и одной рукой массировала голову Снейпа.<br/>— Перестань... — тихо проговорил он, глядя в книгу.<br/>— Почему?<br/>— Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то мы не вылезем из постели до завтрашнего утра, — зельевар думал, что сейчас она согласится провести вечер таким образом, но Ариэль снова его удивила:<br/>— Давай поиграем в шахматы? — Снейп разочарованно вздохнул, но согласился.<br/>— Может быть, будем играть на раздевание? Так гораздо интересней, — предложила девушка.<br/>— Я согласен, — мужчина был уверен в своей победе, потому что не так уж и много людей смогли обыграть его.<div class="center">
  <p>*Через час*</p>
</div>— Шах и мат! — девушка победно улыбнулась и откинулась на спинку дивана. На Снейпе уже ничего не было кроме трусов. — Ты проиграл. Но я, как благородная леди освобождаю тебя от выполнения долга! Да будет так! — она стукнула кулачком по бортику дивана.<br/>— Да как ты это делаешь?! — Снейп искренне негодовал. Он думал, что сейчас быстро её обыграет и затащит в постель.<br/>— У меня был хороший стимул, — она весело улыбнулась.<br/>— Давай поиграем во что-нибудь ещё?<br/>— Что ты предлагаешь?<br/>— В догонялки, — он отставил доску с шахматами и притянул Ариэль к себе. — Поймал, — мужчина нежно поцеловал девушку. После вчерашней ночи, он стал просто одержимым ею, ему хотелось постоянно касаться её и целовать до потери пульса. Этот вечер они провели на диване, целуясь.<div class="center">
  <p>*Утро*</p>
</div>— Северус, — девушка сидела у него на коленях, положив голову ему на плечо. Он читал книгу и гладил её талию.<br/>— Да? — он даже не взглянул на неё.<br/>— Давай отправимся в путешествие?<br/>— Куда? <br/>— Ну, куда бы ты хотел?<br/>— Я не хотел бы никуда отправляться.<br/>— Почему? <br/>— Знаешь, — он отложил книгу, и обеими руками обнял Ариэль, — я... буду ревновать.<br/>— Боже, к кому?<br/>— К другим мужчинам. Ты не представляешь насколько привлекательна.<br/>— Плевать, я на них хотела. Тем более тебе нужен отпуск. Да и плюс ко всему, я же не буду жить здесь взаперти?<br/>— Я на это надеялся... — в ответ на эти слова девушка легонько ударила его кулачком в грудь.<br/>— Очень зря. Я хочу хвастаться перед всеми.<br/>— Чем?<br/>— Кем. Тобой конечно, пусть все женщины обзавидуются, какого мужчину я себе отхватила, — она радостно улыбнулась.<br/>— Мне очень приятно, что ты так думаешь. Но в Хогвартсе, если узнают об этом, будут тебя жалеть.<br/>— Даже если я — грязнокровка?<br/>— Ну, это ведь не так. Но даже если это была бы правда, то тебя точно жалели бы. А так тем более.<br/>— Я всегда знала, что сюртук отпугивает от тебя поклонниц. Кстати... — Ариэль лукаво улыбнулась, — ты давно в зеркало смотрел?<br/>— Позавчера, в последний раз.<br/>— Думаю самое время взглянуть, — Снейп наколдовал себе зеркало, и не поверил собственным глазам.<br/>— Это я? — на него из зеркальной глади, смотрел симпатичный мужчина, лет 25. Волосы шёлковой волной падали на лицо, красиво обрамляя его.<br/>— Да, ты очень красивый, знаешь ли. А мне не верил. <br/>— А что со мной случилось?<br/>— Пока ты болел, я дала тебе несколько витаминных зелий, не дело, что ты летом заболел. И несколько раз в еду добавляла. Я не знала, что они окажут такой эффект.<br/>— То есть, тебе не нравилась моя прошлая внешность и ты решила поменять её по своему вкусу?! — он снял девушку со своих коленей и посадил на диван. Встал, и быстрым шагом вбежал по лестнице. Ариэль очень сильно удивилась. Она не ожидала, что он так разозлится из-за этого.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Да как она могла?! Я же не просил её об этом! Мне нравилась прежняя внешность, а сейчас, что делать?» Снейп наматывал круги по комнате. «Но она ведь не собиралась менять твою внешность. Ариэль хотела просто иммунитет тебе повысить. Кто же знал, что твой организм так отреагирует?» — сказал внутренний голос. «Но она скрыла это от меня! Вдруг она ещё что-то от меня скрывает?» — продолжал возмущаться Снейп. «А ты бы ел эти витамины, если бы она сказала?» — внутренний голос выиграл в этом споре, Снейпу было нечем крыть. Мужчина решил извиниться перед девушкой, в конце концов, ему самому нравился его новый образ. Он вышел из своей комнаты и прошёл в гостиную. Подойдя ближе, он услышал тихие всхлипы. Снейп подбежал к Ариэль, встал на колени перед ней и обнял её за талию.<br/>— Прости меня, не плачь пожалуйста... Я просто не ожидал... Мне даже нравится. Не плачь хорошо? — девушка опустилась на пол рядом с ним и уткнулась в его плечо.<br/>— И ты прости меня... Я хотела, как лучше, а получилось как всегда... — так они и просидели у дивана до самого обеда, ни слова не говоря.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Хозяйка, обед подавать? — эльф появился рядом с ними. Ариэль уснула на плече у Снейпа и пока не проснулась.<br/>— Говори тихо. Можешь подавать обед, через десять минут, — прошептал зельевар.<br/>— Хорошо, Тилли всё сделает, — эльф исчез. Мужчина тихо сидел и любовался Ариэль. Он корил себя за то, что она из-за него плакала. «Мне дали второй шанс на счастливую жизнь, а я снова пытаюсь всё сломать». Вдруг Снейп вспомнил о том, что его воспоминание о Лили, как оказалось, перестало быть самым счастливым. Теперь все его мысли занимала Ариэль. «И когда я успел влюбиться в неё?.. стоп. Неужели я правда её люблю? Похоже на то. Надеюсь, что, если я ей в этом признаюсь, она не отвергнет меня...» Вдруг он почувствовал шевеление на своём плече. Девушка открыла глаза и счастливо улыбнулась.<br/>— Северус, — она обняла его крепче, — ты – самый лучший.<br/>— Нет, будь это так, ты бы не плакала из-за м... — Ариэль прикрыла его губы ладонью.<br/>— Давай не возвращаться к этой теме? Я на тебя даже не обиделась.<br/>— Как скажешь. Домовик скоро подаст обед, хочешь есть?<br/>— Да.<br/>— Вот странно. Обычно они сами не предлагают подавать обед, их зовут, и они исполняют приказ...<br/>— Как странно... — девушка явно переигрывала.<br/>— Та-а-ак, — он не сдержал улыбки. — Что ты на этот раз задумала?<br/>— Ничего такого. Просто я решила дать тебе попробовать одно из моих любимых блюд. Поэтому и попросила эльфа в это время спросить меня о обеде. Что ты ему ответил?<br/>— Ты в этот момент спала, поэтому я сказал, чтобы подали его через десять минут.<br/>— Хорошо, — они встали и направились в столовую.<br/>— Обед готов, — эльф известил их, и сразу же исчез.<br/>— Что это? <br/>— Это называется «пицца». Есть огромное количество начинок для неё, но я выбрала свою любимую. Здесь четыре вида сыра, грецкие орехи, томатная паста и тесто. Обычно я поливаю её оливковым маслом, так вкусней.<br/>— Интересно, никогда такого не пробовал, — они сели за стол. Следуя указаниям своей любимой (Сева додумался наконец!) мужчина попробовал новое для него блюдо. Он был приятно удивлён.<br/>— Ну, как новое блюдо?<br/>— Очень вкусно. Но не настолько, чтобы сравнить тебя с ним. Ты гораздо вкусней.<br/>— Как пошло, Северус! — девушка шуточно нахмурилась, но улыбка не желала покидать её лица. — Но мне приятно! — она весело рассмеялась. А зельевар замер. В этот момент, она показалась ему прекрасней тысячи закатов и восходов, опьяняющей сильнее чем любой алкоголь, волшебней любой магии. Он встал и на негнущихся ногах подошёл к ней. Встав на колени перед её стулом, он заговорил:<br/>— Ариэль, я... — голос не желал его слушаться, — ... Я, кажется, встретил человека, которого люблю всем сердцем, — девушка вздрогнула, глаза потускнели, плечи опустились, она отвернулась от Снейпа.<br/>— Я не буду спрашивать личность этого человека. Главное, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я тебя не держу... — зельевар подскочил и схватив лицо Ариэль ладонями, повернул к себе.<br/>— Ты что? Я же сейчас тебе в любви признался на коленях, а ты подумала, что я прошу меня отпустить? Моё ты маленькое счастье. Запомни. Я от тебя не уйду, как не проси, — он весело улыбнулся. Девушка шокировано смотрела, но через мгновенье повисла на его шее и тихо прошептала:<br/>— Я люблю тебя, Северус Снейп.<br/>— Я люблю тебя, Ариэль Лэнгфорд, — вторил он ей. Их слова прозвучали как клятва.<br/>— Ты выйдешь за меня замуж? — мужчина взял свою палочку и наколдовал венок из чёрных ромашек. Нежно надел ей его на голову.<br/>— Да, — тихо сказала Ариэль и тоже надела на него венок.<br/>— Я тебя люблю, — прошептал зельевар обнимая девушку.<br/>— И я тебя, — также тихо ответила она, обвивая его шею руками. Поцелуй скрепил их клятвы, а венок из чёрных ромашек, навсегда стал символом их бесконечной любви.
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>